ZahaviNet
'ZahaviNet- Care for your small office and home office networks and computers' ---- Small Office and Home Office ZahaviNetspecializes in the planning, creating and implementing solutions for SOHO networks. We spend time accessing your needs including work practices and costs. After the network is installed, we teach you how to manage the network, implement and maintain a backup system, and troubleshoot small problems. We have a fast response time, and of course, you can call us for any questions you have. The small office and home office (SOHO) of today generally has more than one computer and the demand to connect them into a network is higher than ever. Your SOHO should also share a single internet connection between multiple computers. You can work more efficiently by sharing data and other resources such as printers and modems. This reduces the cost of having to purchase one for each computer. There are basically three ways to create a network: wired, wireless, or a combination of the two. The best way to plan your network is to let a professional have a look at your specific situation and make a decision based on the structural situation. 'Office maintenance contracts' ZahaviNetoffers a monthly maintenance plan where we will visit your site on a regular basis to make sure your computers and network are running at their optimal best. We are also available between visits to handle any troubleshooting issues. And for the home user, ZahaviNetwill setup a convenient bi-yearly plan for regular check-ups and maintenance for your home computer to keep it healthy and happy. You can find our maintenance check-up plan here. Contact ZahaviNetfor more details. 'Computer installation and troubleshooting' ZahaviNetis expert at repairing your “broken” computer. Your computer won’t start up? Won’t turn on? We can help. If you purchase a new computer or are moving an existing computer or other equipment to a new location, ZahaviNetcan help you get up and running fast! We will do all installation and configuration of computers and related peripherals. 'Virus/spyware removal' We have lots of experience with helping clients whose computers, unfortunately, contract viruses and spyware. Ridding your computer of these bad guys is our specialty! 'Data backup solutions' The last thing in the world you need is to lose your data. No matter if it’s documents, music, pictures or videos, nobody enjoys finding out that their data is gone. There are several ways data backup can be accomplished and this where ZahaviNetcan step in to help you make the right decision. 'Internet Safety' We all know how fun the internet can be and, just like anywhere else, cyberspace or real world, it can also be a dangerous place as well. ZahaviNetspecializes in teaching kids and adults about proper and safe internet behavior. We have special training classes for specific target audiences. We will teach you how to be smart and safe when it comes to internet activities such as Facebook, email, intimidation and harassment, sexual abuse and pedophilia, drugs, alcohol, gambling, email and cyber bullying. 'Call us today for more information and bookings. 053.726.5175' 'Sign up for our newsletter here.' ---- 'To get rid of spam, click hereand try Mailwasher.' ---- ] 'For great online backup that you must have, click here for Backblaze online backup.' ---- 'Get the backup you need here.' ---- 'Join us on Twitter! Click here.' ---- Now serving Gush Etzion, Jerusalem and Beit Shemesh! ZahaviNet. - just great service! Care for your small office/home office networks. '053-726-5175 Call today!' ----